


I've Seen It All but I don't care. (Ereri)

by Sei_Talmente_Bella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Kid!Levi, M/M, kid!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_Talmente_Bella/pseuds/Sei_Talmente_Bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen it all, everything, the good and the bad. I don't care though, the bad doesn't make you a villain and the good doesn't make you a saint. It only makes you who you are. (Kid!Eren / Kid!Levi, Eren/Levi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed softly as I felt tears sting in my eyes, I mean I guess I should be used to this life by now but It still hurt. It was always this way, I would roam the alleyways searching through garbage cans for some left overs or maybe I'd just be looking for a dry place to sleep. I can't remember ever having a home but then again I can hardly remember last Tuesday.

 

I walked a little further, wiping the tears from my eyes, before stopping at a silver bin. I opened the lid quietly and set it on the cobblestones beneath my feet. I rummage through the bin whilst letting my thoughts consume my mind as I always do. I would guess it was a re-... restaurant I think there called, by the contents of the bin. There were mostly torn doggy bags of expired food or empty to go wrappers except one bag that looked untainted. I took the small bag, it read 'Bodt's diner' or at least I think so, and opened it. Inside the bag there were three gold coins, they were used as money around the Capital underground, and a piece of bitten on toast. The piece of burnt bread had a gross smell and greenish tint around the corners so I think it would be in my best interest not to eat it. I threw the bread and now ripped bag back into the can before placing the lid back on and rushing down the ally. Wow I wonder what I could do with three coins? I think I saw some little blue ball thingies at the market that had a three on the sign! Yeah I'll go there and see. With my thoughts set on the little blue balls I had seen other children eating before, I raced to the market only about two streets away.

Out of breath I walked into the busy crowd of market goers. Wow I can't believe so many people can eat from here... I wonder what they do with all the money they have, besides buy food with it. I walked along the cobbles trying to make out the signs as I strolled in the crowd when I noticed a boy maybe a little bit taller than me walking in step next to me. He had on a sort of hooded cape and kept his head low. Curious, I smiled at the boy, "Hi!" I beamed at him with my best attitude.  
He seemed to jump a little but kept in step with me "Hi." He grumbled. I kept smiling as I noticed the sign. "Um sir? Can you please tell me what that sign says?" I said pointing to the board. He looked at me, I noticed that he only looked a bit older than me, then he looked at the sign. "Blueberries. Three gold coins." He said with a shrug "Don't you know how to read?" He said with a rather harsh tone.  
Embarrassed, I frowned "Y-yeah! Just not that good..." I grumbled.  
"Well, whatever." He said and walked off with an attitude in his small steps.

 

Shrugging off his attitude I turned from where he had been standing and I walked up to the stall with my three coins in hand and looked up to the scraggly looking old man. "Bwue.... Blueberries please!" I said and held out my three coins proudly. He looked down at me, like most adults would, with a grossed out look and furrowed brows. "I don't sell to dirty brats like you." He said pointing for me to go away. I frowned and felt tears prick in my eyes as my lip began to tremble. I don't understand why they were so mean to me or why I had to be born into this life. I didn't do anything to deserve this. "B-but I ha-have the coins." I said. I could feel eyes on me, not of the man before me, but from my right.  
"I don't care, rats like you should stick to the trash where you belong." He said. I felt the tears fall from my eyes and rush down my cheeks. Just like everybody else, why won't anyone be nice? The eyes that I could feel on me seemed to grow more intense before the hooded figure, only a little taller came up again. "Why can't he have the blueberries if he has the money? You're really only doing yourself wrong right now." He said. He kinda sounds like that guy from earlier... that must be him then! "What are you one of his street rat friends?" The man said now scowling down at him.  
"Just give him the blueberries." The hooded guy said with a more firm, harsh tone than before.  
The man frowned and looked back at me with my pathetic tear stained face. "Give me the coins first so I know your not gonna steal them." He said. Steal? What's that? I wiped my eyes with the back of my maroon shirt covering my wrists and then handed him the coins. He took the coins from me and put them under the counter before getting me a bag of blueberries. I took the bag and smiled at the man. I noticed that the boy, who had now helped me twice, had began walking away and I ran to catch up with him. "Uh thank you sir! What's your name?" I said, trying to befriend the boy.  
He grunted and kept walking but didn't make the effort to speed up and lose me. A small silence passed between us before he looked at me "Levi."  
"Well Levi, I'm Eren." I said in a matter of fact way.  
Levi looked at me then at a bread cart "If you follow me you'll get in trouble you know." He said, stopping with his words.  
"Why?" I asked him a little upset that I couldn't be with my new friend.  
He looked at the cart again. "Because unless you can run fast enough you'll get caught." He said leaving out details. What does he mean caught? I just want to be friends with him, he seems so kind. "I-I can run!" I blurted not really thinking anything we could do would really get me in trouble.  
He frowned "SHHH." He looked around anxiously before looking at the bread cart again. "How old are you kid?"  
I smiled "5~!" I chirped.  
"Then go find your parents." He said.  
I frowned and looked away "I don't know my parents, I'm just a rat like the guy said." I had come to terms with what people called me. I mean it hurt yeah but I can't change the fact that I don't have a home. "Fine. Run Fast and make sure you don't lose me. Got it?"  
I nodded "Got it!" Levi took my wrist and walked towards the bread cart. The man who ran it was busy with a customer on the other side. Levi looked around before snatching two small loafs off the pile and stuffing them in his coat. As soon as they were secured in his coat he pulled against my wrist again. Why didn't he pay? Was that a free stand? I'll just ask later. Levi eyed a small stand with weird green things that look kinda like Caterpillar's with no fuzz. The shop keeper was to busy counting cash to notice are small bodies until Levi had already stuffed it in his pocket. The shop keeper hurriedly set the money down and waved his arms, "Hey! Stop those kids!" He shouted. Levi tugged my wrist again but only this time it was much harder. Before I knew it we had broken out into a sprint, my short legs pushing against the ground as fast as they could. There were men behind us, shouting as they began to run after us. I think there called the Military Police but I'm not sure. Not many of them hung out down here and the ones that did never really bother with anything. As we ran I looked back to see that the men had gotten intermingled in the crowd giving us more time. Levi and I ducked into an alleyway where it split into three more and a single staircase going up. "I hope you can jump kid." He said pulling me up the stair case behind him. We ran up the steps and I almost tripped a few times but we eventually found ourselves on the roof. "Jump." He said running towards the edge of the building with me. I could feel my heart beating in my stomach as I managed to stay in step with him while we neared the edge. Jump. I touched the ledge and I could feel my legs push off by instinct and shortly after land onto another building. This one was a shorter, one level, shop.  
We ran down the steps of this building and then down even more and into a small room underneath the shop. Levi closed the door behind us, panting slightly where as I was breathing as if I was birthed again. "Good job Eren. I'll have to keep you around." He said with a lighter more child like tone compared to when we were out there. "How old are you?" I said sitting down on the hard concrete floor of the room.  
"Only 8... but I'm still older than you so don't treat me like a kid 'kay?" He said with a 'hmmph' in his tone of voice.  
"Yeah of course." I said before a silence filled the room. Oh yeah the blueberries! I looked at the pouch in my hand and untied it. "Have you ever had blueberries before Levi?" I said looking up at him.  
"Not that I can remember, but I see kids eat them all the time." He said taking off his hooded cloak thing and taking the food out of the inner pockets and the outer. He had two pieces of bread, the zuchi I think it's called and some cheese.

 

Only now though did I notice the permanent scowl on his face. He had short black hair with an under shave and piercing light blue eyes with a cloudy Grey tint. If I were to go more into detail his eyes reminded me of the small bit of sky you could see when it was raining above. In a way you could say he was handsome for his age, I mean people have called me handsome before. Even though all of those things were most noticeable the thing I noticed about him the most was that his cheeks were so chubby that it made his scowl seem so out of place, so unnatural. "Oi! What are you staring at?" He shouted snapping me out of my daze.  
"Nothing, sorry." I said only now realizing how tired I was as a giant yawn escaped my lips.

 

I hadn't actually eaten a berry yet so I fished my cleanest hand into the bag and grabbed a few berries. I popped one in my mouth and bit down on it, juices exploded with flavor in my mouth as I tasted the best food I had ever eaten in my life. "Levi, you should try some. There really good." I said holding the bag out in his direction. He eyed the bag and then the food he had on the small table that took up most of the small room. "Fine but if they make me sick you have to get me food till I'm better."  
I smiled at his precaution and nodded "Deal!"  
He took two berries from the bag and rolled them around on his palm before plopping them in his mouth. His narrowed eyes widened and I saw him swallow.  
"Wow, those actually aren't that bad." He admitted as his eyes lowered back into a permanent scowl.  
"Well you look tired so you can lay down over there if you want. While you were daydreaming I made you a spot to sleep, it's the brown blanket." He said motioning to the corner of the room there two blankets and two weird white things lay on the floor. "Thanks." I murmured and walked over to the spot. Oh, I guess I'll put the blueberries on the table. I tied the string back onto the bag in one simple not and set it on the table that was almost a little to tall for me. I went over to the spot where the brown blanket was next the black one and sat down. "Levi what this?" I said holding the soft white thing the had been with my blanket.  
He tilted his head "A pillow...." He said. "It goes under your head." I nodded and made an 'o' with my lips before setting it on the floor again. I kicked off my worn shoes and scooted them out of the way before pulling myself under the warm blanket for a good rest.


	2. Where Can We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some basic cleaning up and deep thinking. The boys are struck with a problem. Where will they go now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited some stuff in chapter one. Including the location. It's nothing to major but I changed it from Shingishina to the Capital Underground. If you see any "I looked up to the sky" Or stuff like that that I missed, commenting it would be helpful! :)

My dreams that night were terrible, filled with all the monsters and ghouls called people who had taken advantage of my age. I had been touched in places I hadn't seen other people get touched in before, my private places. The memories of it happening were a recurring them in all of my dreams lately. I didn't like the way the men and women had touched me, it felt dirty and wrong.

 

I sat up from what Levi said to be a pillow and rubbed my eyes. I was still feeling drained and sleepy but sleeping all day wasn't going to help with anything. I looked over to where Levi would be sleeping but I didn't see him there, I didn't see him anywhere actually. Did he leave me? I mulled over the idea of him leaving me, it seemed unlikely. He was tough and short tempered but he already seemed like a nice guy.

 

I got up from the small pile of blanket and grabbed my baggy of blue berries. I undid the string and popped one of the small delicious treats in my mouth. I finished the blueberries off in seconds. Though the blueberries were great I was still hungry. I remember Levi taking more food but I didn't see it anywhere. Maybe he really did leave? The thought of being alone again brought tears to my eyes. I've only known Levi for a day but I'm just a kid, how am I suppose to not get attached? Only a fear tears streaked down my cheeks before I decided I wouldn't be upset. I've already been alone for my whole life pretty much so why couldn't I be now? Just as these thoughts crossed my mind, the black cloaked Levi pushed the basement door open and waltzed back in. “Levi! I thought you lefted me.” I shouted with a little to much enthusiasm for his taste. “Left, not lefted.” He simply corrected as he pulled his cloak off. “Brat.” He spat to himself.

 

I looked at Levi, waiting to hear about the fun adventures we'd go on today. “Why are you staring?” He questioned.

I shrugged “Idunknow. What are we gonna do today, Levi?” I said.

He scoffed. “Could you at least talk normally?” Levi spat. I frowned with a small nod. Levi smirked “Ok, good. Today were going to get you a bath because you smell foul.” He declared. A bath? I haven't seen any streams or ponds nearby... I wonder where it'll be! Levi snapped his fingers in my face. “Hey! I'll be wright back so strip down to your undies while I'm gone.” Levi said. My cheeks heated up and my lips trembled. “Your not... y-your not gonna d-do what those other p-people did to me. R-right?” I stammered. Levi's eyes widened and he shook his head. “No, of course I wouldn't. I'm sorry that even happened.” He said, walking off as he spoke. I took his word and began undressing as soon as he walked out the door.

 

“Levi! I can't get in there, it's so cold!” I protested. Levi scowled and pointed at the wooden tub filled to the brim with cold water. “Take your undies off and get in. The waters not that bad after you sit in it for a minute.” He said. I frowned, muttering things even incoherent to me, and took off my undies. I stuck my toe in the water, while Levi looked away. Brrr. Taking a leap of faith I sunk my whole foot in before sticking in the other as well. I sat down to fast, making water leap out tub. Levi sighed and turned back around. “You got my shoe's wet, brat.” He said. I opened my mouth to apologize but was cut off by the large amount of freezing cold water being poured over me. “That's payback.” Levi muttered. “Now look at the wall and let me wash your hair.”

 

I looked at the wall, as Levi's small fingers lathered soap through my hair. The feeling was weird, slightly uncomfortable but it also felt good. Levi's hands left my hair and dipped into the water. He drew his hands out again and took the dumping bucket. “I'll be back in a second.” He breathed out. He seemed stressed today.

 

~Levi's P.O.V.~

 

I took the bucket and made my way out to the water pump the shop owner upstairs let me use. For a price. I steal things for him, he gives me the room and water. I turned the water pump on letting the bucket fill. I sighed and looked into the shops window. It was a simple tailor parlor, run by a “Sweet” couple. The shop owner had me steal anything from food, minerals, and once he made me take a child while his mother was turned away. But the thing is he didn't make me. I'm only a kid but I've already messed up more times then the average adult. How does someone my age get dragged into all of this. God, I just hope Eren doesn't get forced into this. I can't let that happen, He's only 5. He doesn't need to be brought up in that kind of environment. I turned the pump off and took the heavy bucket back inside. 

"Just stay still, It won't be as bad as the first time." I spat, trying to get Eren to let me wash the soap out of his hair.   
Eren looked up at me with his large sea eyes. "Promise?" He asked.   
I sighed. This kid. "Promise." I muttered. Eren nodded and turned his back from me. I lifted the bucket above his head and poured half it's contents over him. Eren shuddered from the cold but didn't say anything. "Ready?" I asked. Eren nodded and I poured the rest of the water. The soap was no longer in Eren's hair but in the bucket. Water was all over the floor and nearing are blankets. I set the bucket down and grabbed the blankets up off the floor. "Hey Le-" The strong voice of the shop owner from upstairs started. "Who is this?" He spat.  
I turned my head to face him. "A kid who got mixed up with me." I stated, setting the blankets and pillows down on the table.   
The owner stepped through the door and clasped his hands together in front of his face. "What I mean is, What the hell is he doing here?" He said. Truth be told I'm nervous as hell but I don't need to let him know. Don't falter Levi. "Look he's only 5. He's a nice kid who doesn't need to be left alone out on the streets. Just look at him! He's about as malnourished as I was when I first got here!" I remarked.   
He straightened himself. "He needs to go. If you refuse to kick him out then I'll kick the both of you out." He stated.  
I frowned and looked at Eren who looked right back at me. He smiled "It's ok Levi. I can make it on my own."   
I shook my head and scowled at the shop owner. "Have fun getting all that shit on your own then. Come on Eren I'll dry you off and we'll get out of here." I roared, feeling taller then I was. I handed Eren my towel and waited for him to dry off. "Can you kindly leave while we grab our stuff." I spat to the man. He scowled and diapered. 

Why did I do that for Eren? Is it because he reminds me of myself before all of this? Where will we even go?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's mistakes, I read through it but I was pretty tired when I did so... yeah.


End file.
